


Smells Like Fried Sushi

by hTeDruknenPotaT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, BDSM, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Electrocution, Everything is consensual, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Medical Kink, Needles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Smut, Torture, everyone has fun, thats about all i can think of, this is like literally mostly fluff and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hTeDruknenPotaT/pseuds/hTeDruknenPotaT
Summary: Undyne challenges Alphys to do her worst to her, and Alphys does her best to deliver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DO NOT TRY ANY OF THIS SHIT AT HOME. VRY DANGEROUS. unsafe practices, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not gonna put any additional warnings bc theyre all in the tags.
> 
> I like to think these two are really into cheesy roleplay, like teacher and student and shet, Alphys loves to cosplay. So this one's mad scientist and... victim? I thought of this idea late at night and kinda started and then realized I have no idea how to write smut. I haven't written smut in 3 years and even then I had my friend write a part of it for me. So keep in mind that smut is not my strong suit, I am the biggest virgin you know, I WROTE THIS FOR FUN OK why isnt this in the end notes

"Give me your worst!" she'd said, and Alphys squeaked,

"NO!"

"I WANT IT!  I CAN TAKE IT!"

"Undyne..." Alphys said, lowering her voice and glancing around her room as though someone might be listening (though granted, Mettaton loved to appear at the worst of times), "you don't... even know what my worst is—"

"Well, what about those fanfictions you write?"

"Have you _read_ all of them?"

"No!  Reading's fun but I can't do it too often.  I need that mental energy for doing my job."

She grinned innocently.  Alphys sighed and rubbed her temples.  "Umm, my uh, w-worst is uhh, pretty bad at least, in my head—"

"I could use it!  You have, the best imagination..."  Undyne scooped Alphys up onto her lap and ruffled her head.  "I'd love for you to give me a demonstration."

"Okay, I d-do have _some_ limits!  Look my— some of my guilty pleasures are like, dismemberment and vore and... nasty stuff."

Undyne hummed like she liked the sound of that.  Alphys laughed nervously to herself as she thought about cutting Undyne to pieces with a chainsaw...  The thought made her both sick to her stomach and shamefully excited.

She didn't like it; she wanted Undyne whole, but Undyne didn't seem to realize she was serious.  "You're pretty fucked up, Al."

"Heh, I know..."

Why did it seem they had these kinds of conversations every day?  They always seemed to happen at the dead of night, or even in the afternoon when they had no excuse.  They'd talk about their weirdest fantasies, even before they confessed their feelings to each other.  Which, in retrospect, should have helped them figure it out sooner, but what could they say, they emulated the densest of the shoujo romcom anime protagonists they admired.

"Okay so, my worst is— eheheh..."  The way Undyne's cold hand was stroking her head was a little distracting.  "Okay we'll get this straight—  I'm— not doing my worst to you."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it'd probably kill you and if you lived you'd probably hate me for severely crippling you," Alphys admitted.  Undyne paused the stroking of her head.  Alphys's heart caught in her throat.  She looked up nervously, but Undyne didn't seem shocked.  Just amused.

"You're doing a pretty great job of tempting me."

_"You're_ the fucked up one!" Alphys laughed.  "As many creepy things I'd like to do to you it's— k-kinda weird to think about when we're in this position..."

Being rocked a little violently back and forth on Undyne's floor was a compromising position for Alphys to be in when she tried to imagine her completely under her control.  The heat rose to her face when she imagined Mettaton bursting in: it wasn't just in the lab that they weren't safe.  Just a while ago Undyne was screwing the shit out of Alphys in her bedroom when they heard the crashing of keys outside and found Mettaton sprawled across the piano.  That bastard was always around.

"But, I like it when you take charge, it's... different," Undyne murmered into Alphys's spiky head.  "I like seeing that side of you."

The first time it had happened, they’d been going at it a long time.  Alphys was usually perfectly content to let Undyne take her—it was what she always wanted—a dream come true.  But one day, she was feeling adventurous and climbed on top of her and wound up tying her hands together.  That made Undyne completely flip out—she’d never willingly let anyone control her like that.  Undyne started moaning like a barnyard animal and Alphys got encouraged to keep going; tying her hands to the headboard and getting to experience the pleasure of being on top for once.  Her confidence peaked that day, Alphys didn’t think it’d ever raise that high again.

"I like— _being_ that side of me!"  Confident, powerful, _dominant._  Who wouldn't feel that way with the Underground's most powerful warrior writhing underneath her?

"It's cute..."

"It— it's not supposed to be cute!"  Alphys covered her face.  "Ohmygosh, do I really seem cute when I'm domming?"

"Uhh... fuhu...hu...  In retrospect?"

"Well, to be fair, you're an _adorable_ sub."  Alphys twisted around in Undyne's lap.  It was her turn to blush.  Alphys smirked, reaching up a claw to thumb her cheekbone.

"Sheesh, Al..."

"Especially when you beg...  Seeing you helpless is just too much."

"Hehhh, I'd hope not!"  Undyne was beginning to giggle.  Alphys took the opportunity to straddle her hips and cup her other cheek, holding her face in both hands.  "I'm th-the luckiest person in the world, I think, that— I've had the privilege of having you begging underneath me.  I don't think anyone else knows you're— you're..."  Shit, the momentum was dying.

"Secretly a submissive slut at times?  Trust me Al, you're the only one who knows.  Tell anyone and you'll be worse off than I am in your most fucked up fantasies."

"Heee, trust me, I wouldn't share that with anyone.  That side of you belongs to me."

That got her.  Her face flushed darker, and she swallowed before giggling some more, as though unsure of what to respond to that.  "You're amazing, Alphy, you know that?"

And she got her back.  Alphys huffed out a little laugh, mumbling, "I try."

⇶ ⇶ ⇶

Undyne didn't know what to expect, except that whatever Alphys was planning, it sure was... something.

"Alphy..." she whined on day 3 after Alphys promised a night she'd remember, "I'm horny as hell... what's the holdup."

"I'm... working on some... stuff," she answered.

"Uh-huh."

"Look I gotta test out some new inventions so we don't have a robot exploding in your vagina!"

Alphys spewed all the words out and Undyne snorted.  "That sounds pretty hot!"

"OH MY GOD."

"Alright alright, take your time."  Undyne patted Alphys's head.

"Thank you Undyne," Alphys replied, working out codes and electrical wires in her head, focusing hard on them, but then Undyne's fingers started creeping down her head and onto her neck, and her focus went out the window.

One thing lead to another and next thing they knew, Undyne was mounting her girlfriend with all plans forgotten.  She kissed Alphys hard, Alphys kissed her back; just thinking about what she had in store for her made her groin tingle.  Alphys ground against her, she was feeling similar sorts of arousal— but that had nothing to do with her plans.

_I'll wait a few days,_ she'd been thinking, _that'll build up Undyne's arousal and tension and the night'll be like an explosion!_ But she forgot, she completely forgot...

When they pulled their tangled bodies apart, panting from exertion, Undyne said, "Welp, I'm still looking forward."

"Oh yeah," Alphys panted, "th-that's... still a thing..."

"Fuhuhu..."

They lay on the bed for several minutes in silence, gripping the other's hand, a foot apart, catching their breaths.

Alphys groaned internally.  She realized her groan came out externally too when Undyne glanced at her with concern.

"It's nothing.... just that I can't... hold back for more than three freaking days..."

"Nah, you... you don't hold back," Undyne whispered, gripping her hand tighter.  "That's what I like about you."

Alphys laughed breathily.  "You know... what I like about you?"

"What's not to like.  Babe, I've got it all."

"You make me feel good about myself."

Somehow, those words made Alphys feel more vulnerable and exposed than her naked body.  She instinctively dragged a sheet to cover her breasts.

"Heh... same, I guess."  Undyne smiled.  "You cold, Al?"

⇶ ⇶ ⇶

_So, your place?_

Well, it would have to be, Undyne's house, though cheerier and more pleasant to be in in Alphys's opinion, lacked the necessary... equipment.  She double checked all the machines and devices one last time, made sure she was stocked well for emergencies in case something came up.

She realized she forgot healing items.  That was stupid...  Alphys opened her fridge and found those stupid drinks Mettaton gave her.  They weren't very powerful, but she probably had something downstairs in the lab.  For the experiments.

Even now, Alphys didn't like going down there.  Too many bad memories.  What a perfect way to get prepped for a night of fun times.  By the time Undyne got here, she'd be too nervous to do anything.

She just needed the healing items.  Just in case.  Something could happen.  Anything could go wrong, for all she knew, there could be a cave-in and Undyne would get crushed.

She pulled out a couple healing pills, closed her eyes, and ran back upstairs, feeling along the familiar route.

She came out the door, heart racing, imagining terrible emergencies.  She'd have to force-feed Undyne the pills... the thought was an odd turn-on...

"WHY AM I LIKE THIS!" Alphys yelled, reaching under her pants, then stopped herself.  She'd want to save her energy.

She made sure not to wear the lab coat today, or all week.  That part was important, and she had remembered it, and not had to journey back into the True Fucking Lab to make up for her forgetfulness.

She heard a knock at the door.  Alphys yelped with the pills in hand and called, "J-JUST A MINUTE!"

She ran and hid the pills in place with the starfait.  Undyne knocked again, yelling "YO, WHAT'S THE HOLDUP?"

"S-STILL GETTING READY!"

Undyne waited on the other side of the door, secretly wondering what she'd find when Alphys let her in.  If she'd be snatched by some sort of wild fucking contraption...  Finally, the knob turned, and Alphys stood in the doorway, dressed in her pajamas.

"Nice look," Undyne said, fingering the studded color she'd chosen for this occasion.  Underneath her regular clothes were the tiniest undies she had, a green stringy bikini bottom.  She wasn't sure whether to wear a bra, she didn't usually wear them, but she'd chosen her fanciest, most subby-looking sports bra.  She'd made sure to dress the part, but Alphys looked... the same as usual.  More like she'd just rolled out of bed than planned to dominate her, command her— and Alphys normally loved dressing up.

"Oh it's— trust me, I um... I know what I— I have something in mind I just, didn't feel like getting started yet.  Come on in!"

Undyne stepped inside, looking around cautiously.  Alphys's place looked... the same.  Maybe a little cleaner.  It looked _very_ clean.  Other than that, nothing seemed suspicious.  "So, you gonna surprise me?" Undyne asked.

"You must be really hot, did you have a drink yet?"

"Nah, I took the boat."

"Do you wanna just... sit down first?  I'm not really so in the mood yet, I kinda just wanna, catch up first."

"I just talked to you yesterday."

"I know but...  We can't start when you're dehydrated!  I don't want you to pass out—"

"Alphys if I'm still conscious at the end of this I'm not letting you top for a week!"

"Stop being stubborn and come drink something!"

"Ha, whoa..."  Undyne was beginning to feel better about this; Alphys showing her fun side...  It wasn't often that people told her what to do.  Even her boss always asked nicely ("Undyne, I heard another human has fallen down, if you're not busy would you mind calling the rest of the royal guard and bring them to me, please?") and sometimes, it got a little exhausting.  (Papyrus yelling at her to pick up her hair from the shower drain didn't count.)  She sat back at Alphys's unusually pristine table and shrugged off her thin jacket.  "God, am I _thirsty..."_

"Nnn stop channeling Sans!"

"Hey, Sans isn't the only monster who's allowed to make jokes!"

"Yeah, but jokes are— nnn...."  Alphys's face twisted into something of a grimace as she poured some iced tea into a cup for her girlfriend.  She poured herself a cup of yellow soda and placed the iced tea on the table.  "H-Here."

"Thanks."

"Wait— let's go upstairs!"  Alphys snatched the cup back.  "Umm... I'm feeling um... let's just, hang out for a few minutes first!  Maybe warm up!"

"Are you okay?" Undyne asked.

"J-Just nervous, I guess."

"I know I'm pushy, but if you're not in the mood, we don't have to do this."

"No, I want to!"

She just needed Undyne on the bed.  That was important.  And she was already fucking this up.  "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, we can just, yknow... do what we usually do."  Undyne smiled a gentle, reassuring smile.  "It doesn't have to be anything special...  It's always special!"

"Thanks but, I promise, I have a plan!"

"Ooo.  Fuhuhu, okay then!"

Alphys let Undyne go first, then followed her onto the escalator, still clutching drinks.  The bed sat in the corner of her room, unfolded into welp, an actual bed instead of an easy-to-describe cube.  Undyne fell backwards onto the bed, her arms outstretched.  "Take me now, doc."

"Eheheh... not yet, I um, wanna go over y'know... safety procedures and everything..."

"It's the same as usual, isn't it?  Same safeword—"

"Yeah, and, remember what we always say—"

"Sexual safety is punk rock!"

"Yeah that!"  Alphys sat herself down next to Undyne.  Undyne reached for the glass of iced tea, but Alphys drew her hand back.  "So, just remember, even when... things are really intense, just say the word and... yeah.  Guess that's it?"

"Isn't it?  Welp, to tell the truth, I actually am kinda thirsty..."

"Okay."  Alphys quickly thrust the glass at her.  "I guess from here on out, we're starting."

"Ooo, damn.  Dozzat mean I should start calling you 'mistress' or something?"

"Eheh...  I'll tell you what to call me."

Undyne downed the glass, expecting something to happen, but the tea tasted fine.  "Okay...  I mean, yes ma'am!"

Alphys guzzled the soda and belched loudly.  "Heh..."

"Ha."

"Well I don't know about you, but I could stand to loosen up a little!  I have something that I've been saving for a special occasion."  Undyne waited while Alphys rolled over and grabbed a bottle from on top of her bedside table.

"Is that monster booze?"

"Yep!  Not the regular beer bottles the humans've tossed overboard!  Discount monster booze!"

"If you wanted monster booze you shoulda asked me to bring it.  That stuff looks like cheap shit."

"Who's giving the orders here!"

"OKAY!  YEAH!"

Alphys filled Undyne's empty glass with the monster booze.  She put some in her own cup, and held the glass in front of Undyne until she clinked hers against it.  She took a gulp and grimaced.  Then, her face relaxed.  "Hey, it tastes ok!"  Not great, but not bad either.

Alphys took careful sips, watching Undyne carefully.  "What's with that look, doc..."

"Eehee... you're just super cute."

"Damn..."  Undyne downed some more monster booze, then put her glass down on the table, feeling lightheaded.  "Damn....  You're cute too...  You're so, so cute..."

Alphys giggled.  Undyne inched toward her, reaching out a hand to touch her face.  "I'm feelin' kinda funny..."

"That's the idea."  Undyne's face changed to puzzlement.

"This monster booze must be powerful stuff..."  She was beginning to have trouble holding her hand up.  She felt so weak, but she often did around Alphys.  Her face blurred.

"Undyne..."  Alphys took her wrist.  "If you're scared, you can back out now, say the word and... instead of doing, what I was planning I'll just, tuck you in."

"Hearing that just makes it sound... more exciting..."  She was starting to see double.  Alphys steadied her back with her other hand.

Her face suddenly returned to crystal clear focus, long enough for Undyne to see it twist into a smirk.  "Good," Alphys said.  "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Undyne's last words came out as incomprehensible slurring, and the last thing she saw was Alphys licking her lips before she went limp in her arms.

⇶ ⇶ ⇶

Undyne came to slowly, blinking in confusion.  Everything was blurry.  She tried shaking her head to clear it, but she felt resistance.  Something was holding her head down, and in panic, she realized she couldn't move—

She struggled to move her arms and legs, everything was held tight by thick straps.  They felt like leather, or something just as strong, they dug into her skin as she tugged against them.  She tried to yell— it came out as a weak cry through her grogginess and a thick, soft bar held in her mouth.  There were straps across her wrists, her chest, her ankles, spreading them far apart.

She felt a draft.  Her body was exposed to the air— her clothes were gone—

What the hell had happened?  Undyne jerked at the bindings and yelled till she regained her voice.

The last thing she remembered was Alphys.  She was sitting with her... talking?  _Fuck, where was Alphys?_

As soon as she cried out something barely recognizable as her name, she heard a quiet chuckling through the darkness.

"H-Having fun already?"

Undyne froze.  The lights flicked on— she squinted against them, though they were dim.  She relaxed when she saw Alphys shuffling toward her, dressed in her lab coat.  "Glad you're finally awake, took you a while."

_Right._   So this was her plan...  Undyne closed her eye.  Her muscles relaxed; she hadn't been captured, and Alphys was safe.

Her head became cloudy again, everything was okay, and she still felt so sleepy...  Monster booze sure was powerful stuff...

"Wow, rude."  Undyne felt the jab of a needle in her chest.  A jolt of energy shot up her body.  Her eye snapped open.

Alphys stood over her holding a large syringe.  She grinned down at her captive.  "Feel... more awake?"

Undyne would have nodded, but she couldn't move her head.  She tried to manage a smile— it felt more like a grimace.  Her nerves were working too fast for her body and the rush of adrenaline shot into it.

"Let's get started, what do you say?"

She couldn't say anything.  Not that she'd know what to say anyway; Alphys had literally left her speechless with the whole getup.  The lab was dimly lit, there wasn't much she could see, the only light in the room was above her.

Alphys put down the syringe on a table, next to an assortment of unfamiliar looking tools.  "Well you seem pretty com... complacent, do you even know what I'm going to do to you?"  Alphys snapped a pair of rubber gloves on her hands.  Again, Undyne didn't know what to do; she couldn't shake her head.  "Th-the others never just... lied back like this, I've had test subjects fight so hard they nearly escaped."

Undyne attempted a snarl.  Alphys was working so hard to get into the role, it was the least she could do.  "I've been wanting to get my claws on you for the longest time, you're, heh, the prettiest one I've managed to snag..."

She reached out a gloved hand, her claws inching toward her neck.  Undyne felt a blush creeping up her face.  She suddenly became very aware of the restraints holding her down.  It felt so weird, it always felt weird, but she’d never been so completely and utterly immobile.

Alphys drew a claw dangerously close to her gills.  Undyne tensed at the anticipation.  But Alphys slowly withdrew her hand and looked at her with her head slightly cocked to one side, as though wondering which part of her captive to touch first.  “I could just cut you open now, but… eheehee, I like to play with my food before I eat it.”  Alphys’s eyes landed on her earfins.  She snatched one and tugged.  Undyne gasped and jerked her head. 

Alphys pinched the fin, twisting it this way and that.  “Who says a mad scientist can’t have a little fun?” she giggled.  She released Undyne’s delicate fin.  Undyne felt the blood rush to it.  “There are some parts of you that aren’t so tough… I could rip those pathetic fins off if I wanted, b-but, I like how they look on you.”  Alphys rummaged through her tools.  Undyne swiveled her eye, but she couldn’t see what she was doing.

“Let’s… make them look even prettier.”

Undyne saw the flash of a needle—a tiny needle—tiny enough to be used for sewing.  Alphys snatched her earfin back up.  Before Undyne could make the connection between the needle and her ear, Alphys drove it in.  Undyne gave another gasp of pain.

“Heee, seriously?  Human _babies_ get this done to them.”  Alphys stabbed again.  She put down the needle and picked up a ruler.  Carefully, she measured her other ear, and marked the spots with a dark marker.  The wet prickling sensation on her sensitive skin was almost as unsettling as the next needles.

“Been wanting to stick these in you for a while, like them?”  Alphys opened a box and held up two pairs of earrings.  A long, gold chain, attached to a stud.  Undyne’s eye widened.  She did like them.  She liked them a little less when Alphys stuck them in her raw thin skin.  “Hmm.”  Alphys surveyed her work.  She picked her marker back up and twirled it thoughtfully.

She pressed a dot to her lower lip, her eyebrow, and paused, before moving down.  As Alphys leaned over, the shoulder of her labcoat slipped, and Undyne realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  She felt along Undyne’s inner thighs, her hands traveling upward, snaking toward her exposed and most vulnerable area.  “Mmm…”  Alphys held the marker above her legs, staring between them.  She ran a claw along the lips.  Undyne clenched her teeth.  “Where should I put it…?”  She stroked up and down, making Undyne shiver.  Heat pooled between her legs.  She groaned, begging for more friction.

Alphys’s claw moved inward.  She moved aside skin, poking in between the folds.  Undyne thrust her hips up as far as she could, digging into the leather.

Alphys withdrew her finger, leaving Undyne humping the air.  “Are you enjoying this?” Alphys whispered.  “I captured you for _my_ enjoyment, you’re nothing more than my toy!  If you can’t hold back, then…”  She picked up a syringe, smaller than the one previously used.  The contents glowed faintly green.  “I can give you a taste of your own magic.  Freeze you in place.”

Undyne let out a pathetic, desperate whine and sunk back into the table.  Alphys smiled and drove the small needle through her brow, inserted a stud into her lip, and moved back down between her legs.  She probed again while Undyne struggled not to move.  Tension pooled where Alphys was touching her; she wanted desperately for some relief, for those claws to thrust up into her.

Alphys finally found the spot—she brushed over her clit, rubbing the spot above it, before marking it.  “Don’t move.”  Undyne closed her eye before she felt the next needle pierce the hood.  She cried out.

“I would cover you completely in jewels if I had them…” Alphys sighed, admiring her handiwork.  Undyne opened her eye, wishing she could see.  She watched Alphys squeeze out a tube of something onto her gloved hand.  Alphys rubbed the creamy stuff over the piercing.  Undyne felt a sudden relief of pain and a buildup of tension.  She growled—she could deal with the pain; not with this.  Try as she might, she couldn’t fight the restraints spreading her legs apart.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you soon.”  Alphys stroked her face.  She ran a claw down her neck, finally brushing over her sensitive gills.  That elicited another gasp—Alphys smirked.  “I thought you’d be tougher than this, look at you, all it takes—”  Alphys stroked a red flap.  The gill fluttered.  “—Is just a touch to make you act like a fucking _fry,_ what would the king think if he knew…”

She stroked harder, massaging all the gills on one side of her neck.  Undyne squirmed and moaned.  Her body started to convulse—it must have thought she was underwater—she struggled for breath.  Alphys reached under a flap and ran her nail along the soft underside.  Undyne moaned louder, curling her toes, trying to remember how to breathe with her mouth.

“You look dry,” Alphys muttered.  She leaned down and clamped her mouth down on her neck.  Her tongue slithered out of her mouth and licked all the dryness out of Undyne’s gills.  Undyne’s breath came in sharp gasps.  Her lungs definitely forgot how to work—her gills sucked up Alphys’s saliva.

_“Fuck—_ ” she muttered thickly.

Alphys picked up her head and rolled her tongue back into her mouth.  She licked her lips.  “Tastes raw,” she giggled.

Undyne shuddered.  She took a deep gulp of air.  “Al…” she panted.

Alphys ran a hand over the gills on the opposite side of her neck.  Undyne’s gills worked themselves against her will.  “Fuck—F… fuck me…”

“Hm?”  Alphys smiled eagerly.

“Pleash… Hhh…”

“You’re weak.”

Alphys’s lip curled into a smirk.  Undyne’s fins drooped.  She silently pleaded with her, begging with her eyes, but Alphys kept up the relentless massaging of her gills while ignoring the burning tension in her girlfriend’s groin.

When she had licked the other side of her neck clean, Alphys’s tongue rolled back up like a chameleon’s.  “Alph…” Undyne muttered again.  “Alph…y—”

“I wanna play with you some more, but I’ll give you a little something to tide you over.  You’ve been patient enough.”

Undyne tried to crane her neck to see.  She heard Alphys rummaging through the tools on the table.  She barely felt something slip between her legs until she felt a sudden vibration.  It was weak.  Like an itch she didn’t need to scratch—but an itch all the same.  It sent tiny waves up her body, but it wasn’t enough—  It wasn’t enough.  She ached for more.  She squirmed, her insides clenched.

“Not satisfied?  Oh well, I like watching you squirm.  Trust me you pathetic little slut, you’ll be wishing I was still this nice to you soon.”

Alphys picked up another needle.  This one was nearly the same size as the other, but it had a thread attached.  “I’m not done prettying you up.”

Undyne instinctively tugged again on the restraints.  “Hold still, or you won’t like what happens next.”  Alphys paused with the needle raised above Undyne’s torso.  It pierced her lower gill.

Undyne screamed.

_“That’s_ what I like to hear.”  Alphys’s lip curled.  She threaded the needle through the flaps of her gills, crisscrossing patterns; she was going to weave her girlfriend into a work of art while she cried beneath her.  Tears burned in Undyne’s eye.  The tension in her groin was nearly forgotten as the pain built up—kept building—till she hardly knew what was going anymore—only the sensation of the needle piercing her insides. 

“You’re beautiful,” Alphys breathed, loud as she could over Undyne’s cries.

She laced the threads in and out, stitching corsets and messy flowers into her tough skin.  Undyne sobbed.  A flash blinded her suddenly—a shutter snapped.  “A picture for posterity,” Alphys said.  “You’ve never looked more beautiful.  Do you want to see yourself?”

Undyne didn’t answer.  On another occasion, Alphys would be too shy to show Undyne her handiwork.  But Undyne was in no position to judge her.  She was so fargone already, and Alphys was fired up with pleasure.  It was hard for her to ignore the pooling in her own groin.  But she was enjoying this too much to stop and pleasure herself yet.

Alphys ripped the thread off the needle and put it on the table.  She picked up a handmirror and showed Undyne the stitching and piercings in her body.  Undyne looked back at herself—her eye bloodshot and rimmed with red, her teeth clenched around a thick black bar; she looked as desperate as she felt, and the decorations seemed like they belonged to someone else.  She could barely recognize her own tortured face.

“Glad I put that in your mouth or you’d damage your pretty teeth,” Alphys crooned.  “You’d definitely bite your tongue in half after what’s about to happen.  I’m going to completely destroy you before I fuck the shit out of you.”  She couldn’t help it—she giggled so hard she let out a snort.

She reached down—Undyne thought for a moment she was going to turn up the vibrator—or offer her _some_ relief—but she felt it slide out of her.  She begged—her own words unrecognizable to her.

“Didn’t you tell me not to hold anything back?  Or do you need me to baby you?”  Alphys snorted again.  She couldn’t help it.  This was too much—seeing Undyne beg like this was so _adorable._

Undyne managed to swivel her head a fraction of an inch from side to side.  “Good.”  Alphys snapped her gloves again and picked up another item.  “Heehee…”  She held up a pair of metal clamps in front of Undyne’s face.  Wires ran from them.  With one gloved hand, she ran her hand along Undyne’s breasts, pinching her nipples until they peaked.  “Shih—” Undyne muttered.

Alphys gave her breast one last pinch and squeezed the clamps in her hand.  Undyne instinctively shut her eye against the pinch of metal as Alphys attached them to her nipples.

“You better bite down hard.”

The words barely entered her head.  Alphys held a metal box in her hands.  Her glasses flashed.  “Let me hear you scream.”  With a wink, she flipped the switch.

Electricity rocketed through her body.  A piercing scream tore through her throat.  Undyne’s body thrust upward—her muscles seized.  Alphys giggled uncontrollably.  She shut off the juice after a few seconds, still snorting through her laughter.  Undyne’s body fell back on the operating table.  Her chest heaved; rivulets dripped from the corners of her mouth.

Alphys put down the metal box and surveyed her girlfriend; panting and heaving, her hair standing on end.  She stroked her leg.  Undyne whimpered.  Alphys bent down as though to examine her.  She ran her thumb over the piercing above Undyne’s clit.  She leaned in, breathing in Undyne’s musk.

“Mmmm… smells just like fried sushi.”

She giggled more to herself at that, then took a taste.  Undyne didn’t taste different; she tasted like herself, strong and powerful; Alphys licked her up as Undyne writhed more.  She thrust her tongue up into her vagina.  She heard Undyne’s voice begging incomprehensibly.  She flicked in and out, Undyne’s  breath sped up—when Alphys felt she was nearly at her climax, she withdrew.  She licked up her stomach to her neck.

Undyne cried and shouted, but Alphys merely slurped at the aftertaste.  “You don’t taste quite done yet,” she said.  She picked up the box and flicked the electricity back on.

Undyne’s screams filled the room again, raising to a crescendo; the sound seemed to pierce Alphys’s skull.  Her eye rolled back in her head, and Alphys cackled.  Her screams were music to her ears.  They started to blur— Alphys shut off the juice again and almost missed a quiet gurgling noise—like a stopped-up drain, almost… humming.

Was that what she thought it was, or was she just—  Alphys stopped laughing.  Coming from Undyne’s mouth, it sounded barely recognizable as something like a familiarly terrible soundtrack.  Alphys had decided on it herself—if she couldn’t talk, she’d hum the Mew Mew 2 theme if she needed to stop, because nothing could kill the mood and turn her off more than the fucking Mew Mew Kissie Cutie sequel. 

Alphys worked quickly, first unbuckling the strap holding her head in place.  On closer inspection, she could see Undyne drowning in her own saliva.  “H-Hang on!” Alphys shouted.  “I—I got it—”  She picked up her head and unstrapped the bit.  She took the gag out and tossed it aside and pushed Undyne’s head onto its side.

The saliva slowly drained out.  Undyne coughed.  “Undyne… oh god, Undyne, are you okay?!”

Undyne gasped.  She shut her eye and moved her head up and down.

“I-Is that…  Wh-what color are we?” Alphys asked.

“Green,” Undyne coughed.  “Green…!  P-Please don’t… stop…”

Green was good.  It meant everything was going great, because Undyne’s green magic meant she was battle-ready and eager to fight.

Alphys sighed in relief.  “Good…  Guess it’s time then…”

Alphys squeezed the clamps and carefully removed them.  She moved down and undid the straps across her torso.  “What are you… gonna do to me,” Undyne murdered, the words rolling out of her mouth with difficulty.  It’d been held open for too long; she could barely speak.

“I’ll let it be a surprise.”  Alphys picked up a black leather blindfold.  Undyne’s newly freed head jerked out of the way.  Alphys held it down hard and placed the blindfold over her eyes.  Tying it in the back was a challenge.

Undyne jerked her head, trying to throw off the blindfold.  Alphys laughed.  “You know there’s only one way I’m letting you out,” she reminded her.  She pressed a button and the table raised, pulling Undyne upright.  Alphys walked around to the back and removed a panel from the table, leaving Undyne suspended by her wrists and ankles.

“You’ve been amazing, I had fun playing, but I think it’s time to carry through with the experiment.”

“Wh…”  Mechanical whirs filled the room.  Alphys stood back as machines rolled in from the darkness and dropped down from the ceiling.  Undyne struggled some more, turning her head as though to look for the source of the noise.

“Have fun,” Alphys said, and pressed a button.

The machines came to life.  Alphys smiled as she watched.  A pair of suction cups dropped down from a machine and attached themselves to Undyne’s breasts.  Metal fingers flew out of machines and pinched and pulled at her skin.  A metal hand slapped her ass.  Undyne gasped as each invention hit her.  Finally, a thick, vibrating metal tube snaked out of a nearly Mettaton-shaped box and penetrated her.

A second tube penetrated from behind—Undyne’s mouth fell open—she moaned and gasped as they thrust in and out of her.  The heat between Alphys’s legs became too much to bear.  She reached under her labcoat, her fingers sliding down in search of relief.  The wetness of her lips coated her hand, she ground against it—  She covered her mouth with her other hand, though it was unlikely Undyne would hear her.  Alphys felt the thrust of rubber inside her before she was fully aware of what she was doing.  She thrust into herself, crying out into her hand—watching the scene unfold.  Alphys pushed her fingers in deeper and ground against herself to the rhythm of the pulsing machines and the melody of her girlfriend’s moans.

Undyne looked like she was having the time of her life.  She sounded like it—a shriek—a loud “NGHH—AHHHHHHH!” split the air, and Alphys grinded into her hand once more before she came.

She bit into her hand hard enough to penetrate the rubber glove as the walls of her vagina clenched—but it was nothing to what Undyne was feeling.  Her mind was gone, all she knew were the waves of electric pleasure coursing through her.  She forgot where she was; _who_ she was: she shrieked with reckless abandon until the waves slowed down.  She barely noticed that the machines were slowing too; the robotic hands withdrew, the tubes snaked out of her; once they’d retreated back into their hiding spaces, Alphys mentally slapped herself to get herself moving.

First thing.  She picked up the back panel, arms shaking nearly too much to hold it.  She reattached the panel to the back of the table so she could let her trembling and gasping girlfriend down.

Alphys shakily pressed a button on the side of the table that lowered it back into a horizontal position.  The sleeve of her labcoat fell and covered her hand.  She decided to shake the stupid, sweaty thing off.  What an inconvenient time to get naked.  She drew a stuttering breath before reaching around the back of Undyne’s head and removing the blindfold.

Undyne’s eye opened a crack.  She gazed at Alphys, her lips moved and a faint sound issued from her mouth.  “It’s um… over,” Alphys said stupidly.  “I’ll… have you out in a second.”  Goddamn, she managed to come up with an invention to fuck her girlfriend in the ass, why didn’t she think of building something to get her out quicker than this?  She had to manually unbuckle all the straps, and the buzzing of the aftershocks that kept pooling in her groin didn’t make this easier.

Finally, she removed the last strap; the one holding down her wrist—the one she was saving for last so she could take her wrist in her hand and gently massage the numbness out of it.  “Alright, you’re free.”

“Al…”

“Shhh…”

“Hhh…”

“I’m gonna—heal you, but, um, I have to take this stuff out first, and… it’s going to hurt, okay?”

“Nnn hn…”

“You got that?”

Undyne gave a modicum of weak acknowledgement.  Alphys took that as a yes.  She picked up her seam ripper from the table and as gently as she could, pulled out the threads in Undyne’s gills.  As quickly as she could, she took out the piercings and dumped them on the crowded tool table.  Undyne barely reacted through the pain, merely hissing through her teeth.  “I g-got pictures so it’s—um… nevermind.”  It was like she was a different person, but it always felt this way.  Dom drop was always a hell of a thing to experience after a session like this.

“I have a couple healing items here, do you want the pill or the starfait?”  Undyne blinked.  “S-Starfait it is, I guess?”

Why the starfait?  She didn’t know, but Alphys ran to a cabinet and hurried back with the drink.  “Okay… drink this and you should feel a bit better.”  Alphys picked up Undyne’s head and tipped the drink into it.  She could smell it from here; it was sweet and pungent, classic Mettaton, and she realized as soon as the drink met Undyne’s lips that she made a mistake by choosing the starfait.  Undyne gagged on the taste and spat it out.

“Okay—I’ll get you some water, I’m sorry—”

Why did she ever decide to dominate when she couldn’t properly take care of her girlfriend afterward?  Undyne never had a problem, though Alphys guessed she could be a little too aggressive during aftercare.  At least she never did anything so extreme that it mattered all that much….

Alphys picked up a glass of water and opened up a bottle of healing pills.  “C-Can you swallow this?”

“Alph…”

“Okay…”  Alphys slipped an arm under Undyne’s shoulders and sat her up.  “Okay, open your mouth.”

Undyne obeyed.  Alphys popped the pill in and lifted the glass to Undyne’s lips.  She drank obediently, and like her life depended on it, taking loud, heavy gulps.

“Don’t drink too fast.”  Undyne stopped.  “The… scene’s over, you know.”

“Alphys…” Undyne groaned.

“Yeah?”

“Al… phys.”

“What?”

Undyne blinked.  Alphys tried blinking back.  She didn’t speak that language.  Undyne lifted her hand from her side.  She was starting to feel the effects of the healing pill; the pain was receding.  She thought she could feel the holes in her gills close.

Alphys took her hand.  She snatched up her other and continued rubbing her wrists.  “Does it hurt too bad?  Are you okay?”

Undyne nodded.  “Yeah…” she added.  “Alphy…”

“H-Here, um…”  Alphys released her hands.  Undyne weakly called her name again.  Alphys procured a blanket out of nowhere and spread it over her.  “Is there anything you need?” Alphys asked.

“Alphys…”

“You need… Alphys?”

Undyne smiled weakly and nodded.  “Oh… heheh…  Um do you, wanna go upstairs first?  You won’t have to get up I installed jetpacks into the table so it can just fly upstairs I mean— Uhh, fuck.  I’m just gonna… bring you upstairs.”

Undyne groaned loudly.  “It’ll just take a minute.  Hang on, I just… I need to strap you in again, so I can bring you to… upstairs.  Then you can have… Alphys.”  She smiled.  Undyne smiled back and let out a weak chuckle.

Alphys buckled the straps over her chest, stomach, and shoulders securely, not like she was tying her up, but like she was playing lifeguard.  Which they were totally gonna do another time: and Undyne was gonna be the lifeguard.  Alphys couldn’t wait to play drowning.

She pressed a combination of buttons (the code was “undyne915”) and the table rose into the air.  “It’ll take less than a minute to get upstairs,” Alphys reassured her.  She stood next to her, spotting her in the unlikely event that she’d fall off and go tumbling down the escalator.

When they reached the bedroom on the top floor, Undyne’s table slowed to a halt and lowered till it was level with the bed.  Alphys crawled onto it.  She held her hands out.  “Alright,” she said.

Undyne took her hands, and weakly, they inched her along until they got her onto the bed.  “There we go!  H-Here’s Alphys!”

Before she had a chance to do something, Undyne threw her arms around her.  In a sudden surge of strength, she pulled her down beside her and mumbled her name while nuzzling into her neck.

Alphys wriggled her arms till she had worked them around her girlfriend.  “Do you maybe wanna get under the blankets?” she asked.  “I m-mean, aren’t you cold?”

“You?” Undyne whispered.

“A little.  Can you let me tuck you in?” Alphys asked eagerly.

“Heh…”

“Hmm?”

“Course.”

“Eehee…  I was kinda looking forward to that earlier when I offered it but I don’t know if you… remember that.”  She was talking too much and too fast.  She stopped talking and lifted up the blanket, then threw it over them both and wriggled underneath.

“You’re… on a roll, Alphys…”  Undyne whispered.

“How are you feeling?”

“Mmh.”

“I’m gonna have you take another healing pill just in case.”  She took a glass of water and another pill (she thought of fucking _everything_ except for a quick and easy way to unbuckle straps when her hands and knees were jelly!) and handed them to Undyne.  This time, she took it herself.  Alphys saw the tiny holes she’d made in her skin disappearing.

“You look better already!  Do you… feel better?”

“Yeah… lot better.”

Undyne handed back the glass.  Alphys put it on the bedside table and lay back down next to her.  “So…”  She paused.  She looked at Undyne, and looked down.  She couldn’t believe it was her who’d made all those marks just a few minutes ago.

“That was pretty amazing…”

“You liked it?” Alphys blurted.  “I mean I was a little worried I went overboard—”

Undyne kissed her.  “I’m… allowed to do that now, right?”

“Y-Yeah, I said it was over…  And um, thanks.”

“You’re really something…”

_“You’re_ something!  I don’t know… anyone else who’d let me do that to them…”  Alphys blushed and leaned against Undyne’s chest.  “I can’t believe… you share my gross interests…”

Undyne chuckled.  She flushed deep, still unsure if she could really touch her.  She experimentally ran a hand over the smooth scales of Alphys’s head.  Alphys sighed contentedly.  Undyne continued stroking her head, breathing deep, closing her eyes.  Her arms felt like Papyrus’s most overcooked noodles.  “Alphys…” she muttered, and she didn’t know what else to say.

“So… you just wanna cuddle?  I’m okay with that but—if you want, I prepared a—a whole bunch of um, aftercare stuff like, some drinks or snacks or ice I’m… um…”  She wriggled out of Undyne’s arms and dug under the blankets.  She drew out a stuffed Popplio.  “I got you… this to cuddle!”

She giggled.  Undyne snorted and snatched up the Popplio.  “You got that for me?”

“I got um… lots of stuff, that’s why it took me so long to prepare.”

“She’s beautiful.”

_“You’re_ beautiful!” Alphys blurted.

Undyne stroked the plushie’s head, then beckoned Alphys again.  “…still reeling,” she whispered.

“Me too.”  Alphys put her arms back around her and ran her fingers through Undyne’s messy hair.  “Tomorrow we’re getting baths.”

“Mmh…”

“Undyne you—you were amazing.”

“Heheh…”  She reached her arms around Alphys’s back.

Alphys kind of wanted to get into pajamas, but it was her responsibility to stay with Undyne and let her hold her.  This would help her get out of subspace, yeah, she needed to let Undyne take control for a bit.  She nestled more comfortably into her arms.

“Those pills are… good, I should… keep some.”

“They were hard to make, I’m not all that good at healing magic but, I can make some items.  They’ll heal most of the damage, all the needles and um…”

“Even… the piercings?”

“Yup.”

“Aw… damn…”  Undyne sighed.  “I should… get that done again…  Always thought about getting a vajayjay piercing.”

“I didn’t pierce your vagina.”

“Huh.”

“It was the hood of um, your clit, you know that the vagina’s just the hole, right?”

“Uhh… yeah, think I did know that…”

“It’s okay, it wasn’t _that_ perfect it was—k-kinda messy I’m—I’m sorry I’m talking so much I guess it’s just nervous rambling—”

Undyne hummed.  Alphys got the sense she wasn’t really listening.  “Okay… how are you feeling now?”

“Sleepy…”

“Okay, before you sleep maybe you should try to drink the starfait since you’re feeling better.  I don’t know how many of those pills is safe to take at a time.  So…”  She wriggled out of Undyne’s arms with difficulty.  Undyne was too weak to fight very hard, but Alphys was still experiencing a major drop.  She could use some sleep herself.

“Alphys I can’t… drink anything else right now.”

“Okay.  I’m sorry I’ll… let you rest.”  She turned around and scanned her dresser for anything else they might need.  “So, yeah—”

The blankets rustled, and Alphys yelped as she was grabbed from behind.  She fell back on the bed, nestled back in Undyne’s arms.

Undyne muttered her name for the millionth time.  She hummed it as she held her.  Alphys sighed contentedly.  “Should I turn off the lights?”  She heard a hum in response.  Alphys called for the lights to turn off, and the room darkened.  “This is… nice.  This was nice.”

“I’m so glad I know you.”

“Me too.  I love you, Undyne.”

“Mmmhhh…”

Undyne breathed deeply.  Alphys held her hand under the blankets.  With Undyne pressed up against her, and the blankets covering them both, she didn’t really need pajamas anymore.  She was warm and covered enough.

“Undyne…” she whispered.

“Mm?”

“N-Nothing,” Alphys stammered.  Undyne didn’t respond, but Alphys felt her breathing slow against her head.

Really, she just wanted to say her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love alphyne, I wanted to write a fic about them that didn't center around anime and this is what I fucking produced. Don't tell my mom or she'll make me edit it to take out works like "vagina" and "clitoris" which, have you noticed, in m/m smut they describe their anatomy all the time? Using words like "cock" and "dick" but when it's f/f they always use vague phrasing like "most secret area" and "flowering love button" so I wanted to include the word Vagina more than once. I like the word vagina. And the word Lesbian. They're nice words.
> 
> ALSO did anyone notice I wrote in 3rd person? :D It was a real challenge, especially with a same-gender couple, but I don't think I accidentally included a single "you" in there!
> 
> I hope everyone who ventured here enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this!


End file.
